Glycerine
by rowan1
Summary: My first attempt at a song fic. Zechs and Noin as always!


Author's Note: I'm back again with something a little different. Presenting…(drum roll please)… my first attempt at a songfic! God, I hope it doesn't suck! 

Just so you know, I don't own Gundam, and I don't own the song Glycerine, although if either Zechs or Gavin are for sale I'll gladly purchase them!

Glycerine

By Rowan

__

Must be your skin that I'm sinking in

Must be for real cos now I can feel

And I didn't mind

It's not my kind 

_Six months, it's been six months and I haven't welled up the courage to tell her._ Zechs shook his head. _I have never been what one would call a coward, so why am I acting like one now? _

Zechs stood and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had just completed the repairs on one of the terra forming project's main generators. Usually, one of the techs would handle such repairs, but he had needed to think, and working with his hands had always helped him focus in the past.

__

Not my time to wonder why

Everything's gone white

And everything's grey

Now you're here now you're away

__

Why can't I tell her? She obviously still cares for me; after all she followed me out here. He surveyed the barren landscape around him. While much progress had been made during his brief tenure on Mars, the planet was far from what one would call cozy. A glance at his watch told him it was time he made his way home. The dull red dirt under his feet flew up in little clouds as he walked towards his jeep_. We've been living together since we arrived on Mars that must mean something. _

He stopped and stared at his jeep. "Why is it so difficult for me to simply say Lucerzia Noin, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of eternity?" He asked the air. _Because you're afraid…_ a tiny voice in the back of his head replied.

__

I don't want this

Remember that

I'll never forget where you're at

Don't let the days go by

Glycerine

Glycerine

He had tried to tell her how he felt more than once, but it always seemed like he could never find the right moment. Life on Mars was busy, to say the least, and there was always someone or something that needed his time and attention. Not to mention the fact, that Noin was extremely busy herself setting up a Preventer branch on the red planet. There always seemed to be people in the way. 

I'm never alone 

I'm alone all the time

Are you at one 

Or do you lie

We live in a wheel

Where everyone steals

His jaw tightened at that thought. The fact of the matter was it had taken him most of these past six months to accept that he actually deserved to be with her. Now he was having trouble with the fact that she might actually love him in return. "What if she is only with me because she feels obligated to do so? Its not like I've shown her much affection in the past, what if she's staying with me out of some lingering sense of duty?" Zechs shook his head, these were foolish concerns, he knew that Noin loved him. 

__

But when we rise it's like strawberry fields

A smile spread across his face as he thought of the little details that everyday reminded him of Noin's feelings. The glances across the dinner table, the brush of a hand as they walked past one another in the hallway at the office, the way she smiled at him as they ate breakfast in the morning, all of these things were small signals. _So what is my problem? _

He leaned on the jeep and looked up at the sky. _I am afraid, I'm afraid I won't give her the type of love that she deserves_. Suddenly, his fist connected with the side of the jeep. "Enough…" He barked. "It's time I took action. I have to tell her how I feel."

***

It was late evening by the time he got home. "Noin" he called out as he walked through the door of the apartment that they shared. He received no answer, and frowned. _She should be home by now…where is she?_

His question was answered when he noticed a still from on the sofa as he walked past the den. From the looks of it, Noin had fallen asleep while waiting on him to come home. Zechs couldn't help but smile as he kneeled beside the sofa. _What did I ever do to deserve you? You've been by my side through it all, and honestly I don't deserve such loyalty especially after the way I treated you._

He smiled and brushed her unruly bangs from her face. _But I'll take anything that I can get from you_. He leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against her cheek. 

If I treated you bad

You bruise my face

Couldn't love you more

You got a beautiful taste

She stirred slightly but did not awaken. He sighed, content to kneel next to her peaceful form for the moment. He let his mind drift back to the times they had spent together. As always the guilt of the life he had led was there, yet her presence weakened it substantially. He mentally kicked himself for taking so long to realize just how much this woman meant to him.

__

Don't let the days go by

Could have been easier on you

I couldn't change though I wanted to

Slowly she opened her eyes. "Zechs…" she murmured. Suddenly, Zechs' heart began to pound in his chest. This was it.

__

Could have been easier by three

Our old friend fear and you and me

Glycerine

"Noin I…" He tried to speak but he found to his horror that the words would not come.

__

Glycerine

Don't let the days go by

Glycerine

"Zechs what's wrong? You seem nervous, has something happened? Is Relena okay?" Noin asked sitting up.

"I'm fine…it's nothing like that." He answered, thankful that he had regained control of his vocal cords. _I can do this. _"Noin, I have to tell you something."

"Alright."

He swallowed. "We've known each other for a long time, and I know that there have been times that I've acted like anything but a friend to you."

__

I needed you more

When we wanted us less

I could not kiss just regress

"Zechs…" She breathed.

He held up his hand to silence her. "No, Noin, you know I've been an ass at times. There's been so much drama in our lives that at times I've shut you out because I thought that was the only way to protect you." 

__

It might just be 

Clear simple and plain

That's just fine 

That's just one of my names

He paused to look into her eyes and almost lost his nerve. He hadn't been this nervous since the first time he had piloted the original Tallgeese. _Better cut to the chase before I falter again. _

"Noin…no, Lucrezia…"

__

Don't let the days go by

Could've been easier on you

He took one of her hands into his own, and breathed "I love you." 

She was quiet for a moment, and for that moment his heart stopped. "Took you long enough."

Zechs couldn't help but laugh at her reply. "Would you rather I'd not said it at all?" He asked starting to rise in mock anger.

"Oh no." She cried grasping his arm. "I told you before I'm not letting you leave me again. Besides it's better late than never right?"

He nodded in reply, and then leaned in for a kiss.

__

Glycerine 

Glycerine

Well, that's it for my first attempt at a songfic. For some reason that song always makes me think of Zechs and Noin. The ficie had been knocking around in my brain for a while, and it finally popped out. I hope it wasn't too painful for you.

As always thank you for your time. 


End file.
